Nash likes Birds
by Freedom s Fun
Summary: "Yeah he's very gay" "Not even very, more like hella" Nash likes birds but the birds don't like him. T bec it's Nash oneshot


"*word*" - english

"word" - japanese

' _word'_ \- thinking

-o-o-o-o-

They were in a huge arcade building, with floors and floors filled with games they had never seen before. And they had to start it all off from the bottom.

"Why are we even here though, shouldn't we be rushing?"

Takao was beyond curious on what else was inside other than what they were seeing now honestly, "Izuki-sempai, I think we can waste a few more minutes here before the meeting time with the others. Besides, it's not everyday you get to see a place like this! Oooo, jackpot machines." He was definitely not budging.

Not that Izuki was complaining either way. Even though bumping into Takao by a complete random coincidence was weird enough, they decided to go inside the shiny building in front of where they somehow found each other on the way to the meeting point. Both their teams would be there soon, so they couldn't waste too much time there.

"You could say this is a _golden_ opportunity."

Takao stared at Izuki.

"It's a one in a million chance to be able to find this sort of place."

He just snickered at his sempai's- his friend's sempai's? Eh. He laughed at Izuki's antics and puns.

"On to the little ball games and tiny coin tossing!" Takao was enthusiastic, and Izuki was showing excitement as well.

"And to that one game about flipping tables that I heard about, hah." 'Now that's a game I'd need to make some references for puns..'

But before they could get any deeper in the game-machine maze, they felt two strong hands on their shoulders shove them around. They were confused and mad for a while, until they saw who did it and the only thing that registered in their heads was even more confusion and fear.

Why the heck was that american douche here. Why the heck was Nash here.

It had been over a month since the american's defeat, why was he here, and _oh god_ was his team also here.

"*I happened to be a bit lost, mind if you monkeys come along and be a tour guide for me?*"

Takao just got more confused and ' _Darn I should do better in English_ ' but Izuki was still in shock, and he was good in english, enough to understand what the tall american had said. Oh boy. They were both just staring at him in silence, and didn't say anything, especially when they noticed that he was analyzing them.

"*Oh, not monkeys... A pair of birds, eh? How fun.*"

Nash's grin was huge and scary and Takao and Izuki were screaming internally and _they had to find a way out they'relatebynow-_

"*The two of you look a bit delicious, ya know.*"

More confusion on one face. Complete, utter disbelief on the other, then fear all over again.

"*Oi, you seem to understand what I mean here, eh bird? Tell your other li'l bird friend what's going on, hm?*"

"*After all, one small night ain't gonna hurt, and I'm not letting this catch of birds among a bunch of monkeys get away. Tell the other birdie already, I'm getting impatient here.*"

Izuki finally moved and said a bunch of japanese words to Takao, and he looked at him at shock and repeated a japanese word, and was repeated again as if for confirmation by the one who understood english most out of the both of them.

"*Diddya finally translate it, pretty bird? I want my turn to speak to now.*" His grip was softened as he let go and tried to put his arms around both. Repeat, tried.

As soon as his hands lost contact with their shoulders, they ran away from him, out the building, to the next block, closer and closer to the meeting point with their friends and teammates.

Nash was just left in a daze.

-o-o-

"*...I'm getting impatient here.*"

Izuki was scared beyond belief this scary american tall man is flirting with them _wtf_.

He took a deep breath and looked at Takao to give him a small summary.

"He's hitting on us and I think he's trying to get in our pants. Both of our pants, probably at the same time, and probably tonight. So we should really run and leave as soon as his grip softens."

Takao became shocked and looked Izuki, "Run?"

"Yes, run, when he lets go." Takao gave a small nod in response right before Nash spoke again.

-o-o-

They were just panicking and scared and _shit someone else just came out of the building shit they can hear pacing footsteps close to them and-_

*Bump*

How many times must their thoughts be interrupted?

"This is where you two have been? Why the heck are you late, Izuki!"

"Takao, what kept you, nanodayo?"

"Hyuuga/Shin-chan I have never been so happy to see you!"

The two were practically crying tears of joy as they clung to the two's shirts as the two being clung on tried to remove them. "What the heck happened for you to be like this? And no puns this time, since it actually seems serious."

It was so serious they just wanted to talk about it and get it over with. But fate was a bitch, so why not make it more troubling?

Nash appeared in a close corner they turned at, looking around, confused. Takao and Izuki grabbed everyone as everyone grabbed everyone else and hid behind the other corner; he left as soon as he saw no trace of either of his two, newly discovered 'birds'.

They all turned to them for answers, and they both started talking quickly but somehow organized and made sense.

"Remember Nash Gold Jr? The tall, strong scary guy?"

"Yeah he's very gay."

 _'...WHAT'_

"Not even very, more like hella."

"He was trying to-"

"What did he try to do to you holy shit are you guys alright?"

"Woah, uh, Kiyoshi, we're fine, but,"

"He was really... just gay and holyshitithinkthosearehisfootsteps!"

They quickly just went to the back of the group and hid like they were doing it for their lives. They probably were.

"*Where the hell did- oh hey, it's you. Hmm, is this some sort of monkey meeting? Have you seen a pair of birds?*"

They all just looked at him incredulously. There wasn't a need to answer him. Even Kagami thought that maybe if they didn't and pretended like they didn't understand him in the first place, he'd leave, pronto.

"*Hey I'm talking to you guys!*"

More confused faces. Someone said what out loud, in japanese of course.

"*You all really are a bunch of monkeys. Ugh. Let a big catch out, damn. Tonight could've been damn pretty...*"

Nash just slowly walked away. Oh thank god was he leaving?

"He's gone."

Everyone looked at the two hiding at the back, as they sighed in relief.

They had never looked happier. Except Izuki, he looked happier when they won the Winter Cup. But then it was a definite number two in the list of when he's ever looked the happiest. They also looked like they were about to cry tears of joy, though.

-o-o-o-

I've had regrets I hope it was nice haahaha imsosry


End file.
